Write A Caption/Archive/81
=Protests Continue In Kenya= *Allegations of fraud and bribery abound in 3rd annual pinewood derby. thegulliver *So that's where they send the remaining Amtrak parts which aren't destroyed in train accidents! --Careax 07:19, 26 January 2008 (UTC) =Dancer Balances Glasses Holding Candles Atop Her Nose= *What? I had to balance them until the Olympics? 88.191.57.15 23:30, 24 January 2008 (UTC) *The glass balancing contest became even more exciting after they replaced the champagne with sulfuric acid. --Careax 07:17, 26 January 2008 (UTC) *"Oh man, I really shouldn't have eaten that burrito for lunch..." --Not MC Esteban™ 02:18, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =Paramilitary Soldiers March In Parade= *Don't we look fabulous? 18:25, 25 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon *Marching in the Gay Pride over the camera show right now is the Yellow section of the Rainbow color.--85.214.118.178 18:39, 25 January 2008 (UTC) *They represent the Lollipop Guild. --Careax 07:16, 26 January 2008 (UTC) *India's Labor Union Strutting Their Stuff Thegulliver 06:50, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =Republican Candidates Debate In Florida= * Rudy Giuliani: you are the Weakest Link. Goodbye! --Careax 06:18, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :You Called It!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:26, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =Las Vegas Hotel Catches Fire= * Look, the clients clearly state that they want to look at how we cook, so we put on a show. 195.71.90.10 02:00, 26 January 2008 (UTC) * "The last time this town was this black, Sammy was headlining here." --OHeL 03:31, 26 January 2008 (UTC) * I see my mom is cooking mexican food again. 20:39, 26 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * That does it the marley family can no longer have reunion concerts in our casino! 21:51, 26 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Las vegas elects a new pope.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 22:24, 26 January 2008 (UTC) * Vegas clergy gather in prayer for other "disasters." thegulliver =Barack Hussein Obama Wins Democrat Primary In South Carolina= * Honey we're trying to look cool not corny. 21:23, 27 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * Obama finally reveals she is not his wife, but rather his conjoined twin. --Careax 06:19, 30 January 2008 (UTC) =A Fashion Show In France= *Lady, please stop swinging your hips. The black and white lines on your butt is making audience vomiting.--87.118.118.167 05:45, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * Can you lead Moses through the maze to the burning bush? --Careax 06:18, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * Tramp stamp anyone? 01:00, 1 February 2008 (UTC)Grazon =A Landfill Outside Los Angeles= * Michael Moore reveals he finds his movie ideas and groceries at the same place. --Careax 06:27, 27 January 2008 (UTC) =Iran's Supreme Leader Speaks To A Students Group= *There are no homosexuals in Iran!......yes I picked out the wallpaper in back of me...why do you ask? 21:23, 27 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * "Woah dude... my hands are MASSIVE!" --Careax 06:14, 30 January 2008 (UTC) * And then Allah commanded all the flowers turn East...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:28, 31 January 2008 (UTC) *I want you all to vote Democrat! Thegulliver 06:51, 31 January 2008 (UTC) =People And Livestock Cross Ruptured Egypt-Gaza Border= * Walking under a scared cow. Great idea. 21:45, 28 January 2008 (UTC)Grazon * The kids all got a nasty, bloody, milky shock when they finally smashed open the pinata. --Careax 06:13, 30 January 2008 (UTC) *Pentagon Takes Note of Egypt Exit Strategy Thegulliver 06:53, 31 January 2008 (UTC)